undertale_fanon_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ourisanderioth Veerbo
Ourisanderioth Veerbo (krócej Verboser; od "Verbose") ''- dorosły '''potwór '''mieszkający w '''podziemiach', w wymyślonej lokalizacji zwanej Highpine. Wygląda jak samica, jednak jest w stu procentach samcem. Należy do długowiecznej rasy, która wywodzi się od tępoodwłokowców. On sam jest albinosem, przez co nie pasuje kolorystycznie do innych przedstawicielów swojej rasy. Ma prawdopodobnie około 55 lat, a jego rasa jest długowieczna, więc jest dorosły, NIE JEST STARY. Mimo swojego wieku, jest wyjątkowo niesamodzielny w gotowaniu, i jego jeszcze starsza siostra musi całe jedzenie zawsze robić za niego. Ma bardzo dziwny talent, a jest nim to, że potrafi... najkrótsze zdanie rozwinąć do irytująco długiej i bezsensownej i głupio brzmiącej gadki. Bardzo się stara, aby zabawnie to brzmiało, ale zwykle po prostu tym irytuje.'' (bazowane na memie internetowym "Verbose")'' Przez to ma on przezwisko "Verboser". Dużo potworów się go boi, jednak wbrew pozorom, nie jest niebezpieczny. Wręcz przeciwnie - jest bardzo słaby w walce, po prostu ma całkiem dużo życia, a jego ataki mogą być trudne na Ludobójczej ścieżce, jednak i tak zabierają mało życia. Przez rodzinę nazywany "Verbuś". Miał on bardzo dziwne sny od pierwszego badania przy Echo Kwiatku, w których był w czymś w stylu alternatywnego uniwersum. Więcej w osobnej sekcji. Mało cech postaci jest zgodnych z prawdziwymi tępoodwłokowcami, bo rasa tego potwora jest BAZOWANA na nich, i ma tylko pojedyncze cechy wspólne. 'ARTYKUŁ W BUDOWIE.' Wygląd Wygląd ogólny Wyższy od Asgora, zawsze wyprostowany, poruszający się z gracją, o ciele różowo-kremowym. Ma on łącznie 11 kończyn.Nie wiem, jak inaczej mam nazwać nogi, ręce i te "czółko-podobne" coś... Szukałam informacji i całkiem dużo czytałam o tępoodwłokowcach, no ale nie za bardzo pamiętam aby było gdziekolwiek wymienione jak to się dokładnie nazywa... Ma "dwie główne ręce", które są alternatywą dla nogogłaszczków. Są to całkiem masywne łapska o ostrych pazurach i kolcach na przedramieniu. Są na nich błyszczące, srebrne znamiona. Posiada też chudsze, krótkie "kolce" na plecach, które są na wzór odnóż krocznych mimo, iż ich nie przypominają. Mogą się ruszać, a nawet lekko zginać, przez co są zaliczane jakimś cudem do kończyn. Z pleców w okolicy łopatek Ourisanderioth'a wyrastają też odnóża czuciowe, których używa w ciemności albo do straszenia innych dla zabawy. Praktycznie nikt nie widział go bez butów, bo ściąga je TYLKO jak jest sam albo jak się kąpie, więc wygląd jego stóp jest nieznany, prawdopodobnie są dotknięte chorobą, uszkodzone, bądź coś w tym stylu. Ma włosy do ramion koloru śliwkowego z srebrnym pasemkiem. Potwór posiada coś w stylu blizn, gdyż walczył z jednym z ludzi w podziemiach przed Frisk, a ten zadał mu takie ciosy, że zostały mu blizny. Przez rasę, jego blizny wyglądają jak pęknięcie na porcelanie. Jedna rana jest na policzku, druga na piersi. Ma też cztery pary oczu. Jedne "normalne", drugie pajęcze, które wyglądają z daleka jak znamię / tatuaż. Jego lewy policzek jest pokryty śliwkową "łatką" i kolejnym srebrnym pasemkiem. Ma na brodzie czarne znamię przypominające brodę, ale to po prostu znamię. Usta Na pierwszy rzut oka, wnętrze ust Ourisaderioth'a wygląda, jak by miał tylko kilka pierwszych zębów. Prawda jednak jest taka, że ma w środku "schowany" czarny, pajęczy aparat gębowy, który podczas zagrożenia jest prawdziwą bronią. Może go "rozłożyć". Rozłożyć go może po otworzeniu ust. Wtedy "czarne zęby" rozkładają się na boki. Wygląda to ohydnie, a dla bardzo wrażliwych osób nawet strasznie. Posiadanie czegoś takiego jest to normalne u jego rasy, pozwala to przytrzymać ofiarę i uniemożliwić im wyrwanie się. Brak urody ...Nie jest tak bardzo brzydki, że wszyscy zamykają się w toaletach jak go widząNie licząc większości arachnofobów ;), ale urodą jak niektóre potwory w podziemiach...Czuję sól... Przecież to oczywiste, że mówię o... Mettatonie. nie błyska ani trochę... Zaczynając od ohydnej blizny na policzku, poprzez straszne, chude, pajęcze odnóża i kolce zastępujące je, łapska jak u bestii, dodatkową parę oczu przy brwiach, aż po dziwnie zbudowane nogi... Ale gust w ubraniach ma całkiem dobry. No, może i z leksza kobiecy, ale ładnie dobiera ubrania do swoich kolorów. Kolejną ładną w nim rzeczą są srebrne pasemka na łapach, policzku i włosach, które lekko się błyszczą, jak łuski na plecach u Soleed'a. Stary design thumbKiedyś Ourisanderioth wyglądał w 100% na dziewczynę, po prostu trochę płaską... No, może nie trochę. Całkowicie pozbawioną biustu. Jego twarz była BARDZO dziewczęca. Miał on też zamiast "kolców" rączki. Kolory się różniły. Osobowość Inteligentny Uczy się bardzo dużo na temat wszystkiego od zawsze. Gdy tylko się nauczył czytać, nie mógł się oderwać od książek naukowych. Czytał je non-stop, i nauka mu sprawiała wielką przyjemność. W szkole był jednym z najlepszych uczniów, a to wszystko przez to, że cały swój wolny czas spędzał na czytaniu i nauce. Z czasem jego zapał osłabł, jednak dalej uczył się pilnie. Po ukończeniu szkół był na wyższym wykształceniu. Lubi się tylko uczyć i zdobywać wiedzę, jednak rzeczy, jak nauka gotowania już go nie kręcą. Kochliwy Ourisanderioth jest bardzo kochliwy, i często się zakochuje, lecz mimo tego nigdy nie był w związku. Prawdopodobnie jest to spowodowane jego dziwnym wyglądem oraz faktem, że dużo potworów płci żeńskiej ma arachnofobię. Ourisanderioth jest bi, ale częściej się zakochuje w płci pięknej. Zawsze marzył, by mieć własną rodzinę. Nigdy to jednak nie nastąpiło. Wierny Gdy uzna kogoś za wartego jego zaufania i wierności, jest z nim do końca. Jeżeli jest wystarczająco zdesperowany, pokona swój strach, by pomóc przyjacielowi. Leniwy Podczas, gdy inni są leniwi w nauce, u niego jest na odwrót. Podczas, gdy dla niego nauka to relaks. Lubi też siedzieć przed komputerem na UnderWeb. Tchórzliwy Często bał się robić dużo rzeczy, na które miał ochotę bądź które musiał zrobić. Zwykle w takich sytuacjach nie stawiał czoła swoim lękom, tylko po prostu uciekał, wycofywał się z akcji. Jednak po trzydziestym roku życia zaczął próbować podejmować wyzwania. Po pewnym czasie przestał być strachajłem. A przynajmniej ekstremalnym. Dalej nie jest za bardzo odważny, jednak wie, kiedy musi spróbować. Niesamodzielny w gotowaniu W ogóle nie potrafi gotować, i nawet nie chce mu się tego uczyć. Nie dość, że nie ma do tego talentu, a wręcz jest to jego anty-talent, i mu to nie wychodziło od zawsze, aż w końcu dał sobie spokój, i zawsze wszyscy muszą gotować za niego. Irytujący i niezabawny Veerbo stara się być zabawny przez swoje kawały, jednak po prostu ma kiepskie poczucie humoru, i zwykle kończą się one nerwowym, wymuszonym śmiechem tych "milszych", co nie chcą mu zrobić przykrości, milczenia tych mnie miłych albo wrednych uwag tych najmniej miłych. Opiekuńczy Ma BARDZO silny instynkt rodzicielski. Często zajmuje się biednymi potworami i zwierzętami z podziemiOdnosi się to do owadów, bo one są prawdopodobnie jedynymi "dzikimi zwierzętami" w podziemiach., a zwłaszcza pajęczakami i stworzeniami z Highpine. Jest jak taka druga Toriel... No, może nie aż tak. Po prostu lubi się opiekować innymi. Dziwny Jest to widoczne na Pacyfistycznej Ścieżce, gdy zaczyna się śmiać jak szaleniec z błachego powodu. Nie wiadomo, czy ma tak często. Główna historia BUDOWIE Ścieżka neutralna Pierwsze spotkanie Ourisanderioth o raz pierwszy może zostać zobaczony w pierwszych chwilach po wyjściu z ruin. Przy punkcie zapisu po tym, jak protagonista chowie się za lampą. Na następnej mapie, przy wędce. Stoi i patrzy się w wodę. Potwór oczywiście mówi o River Person. Nie wie, że stoi w złym miejscu, a River Person czeka na niego o wiele dalej. Gracz może do niego podejść. Wtedy pajęczak się odwróci. Gracz niestety jeszcze nawet nie spotkał River Person, przez co nie może pomóc naukowcowi. Drugie spotkanie Po raz kolejny widzimy się z potworem jeżeli za pierwsym razem zaczepiliśmygo. Widzimy go przy pierwszej thumb|Największą tajemnicą fandomu Undertale pozostanie to, jak łódka się nie zatopiła po tym, jak ten kloc na nią wszedł.scenie Hotland'u, przy River Person niedaleko Lab. Gdy się tam wejdzie, usłyszymy, jak pajęczak mówi do River Person: Po powiedzeniu tego, Ourisanderioth wsiada do łodzi i odpływa. O dziwo, jak wyjdziesz z mapy i wejdziesz z powrotem, nie ważne, jak szybko, to River Person będzie już na ciebie czekał sam. Było to ostatnie spotkanie na neutralnej ścieżce. Ścieżka pacyfistyczna Po powrocie do Snowdin, jest możliwe ponowne spotkanie Ourisanderioth'a. Po otrzymaniu listu od Undyne, jeżeli wcześniej gracz porozmawiał z Ouri i spotkał go dwa razy, będzie on stał w tym samym miejscu, co za pierwszym razem. Można się domyśleć, że znowu się pomylił. Trzeba z nim porozmawiać. Ma się wtedy dwie opcje. Od tego, co się wybierze zależy, czy zagrasz "domyślą Pacyfistyczną ścieżką" czy "tą bardziej rozwiniętą". *Zostaw go. *Powiedz mu gdzie jest River Person. Jeżeli go zostawisz, możesz wrócić do domyślnej ścieżki. Jeżeli powiesz zapominalskiemu, że znowu pomylił się, podejmujesz rozwiniętą ścieżkę. Wychodzi szybko z pola widzenia. Teraz trzeba iść do River Person. Masz wtedy nową opcję, i możesz płynąć do lokacji Highpine. Gdy już się tam znajdziemy, musimy iść przez las do placówki naukowej (labolatorium. Jest większe od widocznego na początku labolatorium Alphys, bo pracuje tam więcej potworów... Jednak ich badania nie są tak ważne, niebezpieczne i trudne jak badania Alphys i Gastera. Prędzej po prostu wynalazki ułatwiające życie, działania rzeczy w podziemi, których nie znają, leki na choroby itd.), gdy jesteśmy wystarczająco blisko, postać się zatrzymuje. Przy wejściu do labolatorium stoi Ourisanderioth w ubraniu roboczym podobnym do ubrania Alphys.W końcu mają taką samą pracę... Drzwi się otwierają, Veerbo wchodzi do środka, nawet się nie odwracając w naszą stronę. Zostaje po nim kartka, która wypadła mu z kieszeni. Podnosimy ją. Na niej jest napisany kod do drzwi labolatorium. Wchodzimy do środka. Na początku labolatorium wygląda normalnie. W tle leci relaksująca muzyczka, a ty idziesz korytarzem. Wszystkie drzwi są zamknięte. W końcu znajdujesz jedne lekko uchylone. Wchodzisz do środka. Muzyka się zmienia. Protagonista znajduje się w bardzo ciemnym pomieszczeniu, jednak po kilku krokach zauważa Echo Kwiaty. Przy jednym z nich stoi Ourisanderioth Veerbo. Odwraca się powoli w naszą stronę z przerażoną miną, po czym pojawia się nad nim wykrzyknik i odskakuje do tyłu. Zaczyna się rozmowa, w której Ourisanderioth tłumaczy, że musi zdobyć pieniądze na mikroskop, bo chce przeprowadzić prywatne eksperymenty nad Echo Kwiatami, a może je zdobyć wygrywając konkurs na najbardziej imponujący atak zwierzątka domowego. Po chwili rozmowy o tym, pyta się, czy protagonista nie chciałby zobaczyć popisowego ataku jego amblypygi. Gracz się zgadza. Zaczyna się "walka", niestety, atak Tighernach'a nie jest za bardzo imponujący. Gracz proponuje, aby zamiast tego konkursu zgłosił się na jakiś inny konkurs. Potwór mówi, że wszystko, co potrafi, to nauka i blogerstwo. Protagonista mówi, że może zarobić na swoim blogu, jeżeli jest wystarczająco popularny. To zdecydowanie poprawia humor Verboser'owi, który dziękuje i mówi, że spróbuje to zrobić. Odwraca się do nas tyłem na chwilę, po czym znowu patrzy na nas. Zaczyna się dziwnie śmiać i co chwilę odwracać w lewo albo prawo. Kiedy próbujesz do niego podejść, pojawia się tekst: Można wrócić i dostarczyć list. Teraz, po ukończeniu gry otrzymujesz: *Żółty tekst w napisach końcowych. *Scenę w napisach końcowych przedstawiającą Ourisanderioth'a trzymającego ogromny (prawie jego wzrostu), złoty puchar, bo jak się okazuje, udało mu się wygrać konkurs. Tekst końcowy: *Biały tekst: Słynny bloger. *Żółty tekst: Laureat konkursu na najbardziej imponujący atak zwierzątka domowego. (Aby go otrzymać trzeba ukończyć Pacyfistyczną ścieżkę z odwiedzeniem Verbusia.) Ludobójcza ścieżka Można go spotkać w Wodospadzie. Gdy idziesz przez wodospad, a masz w ekwipunku wypiek pajęczy i Temmie Flakes, po wejściu na arenę z teleskopem, na chwilę widać przy teleskopie Ourisanderioth'a, jednak nie minie sekunda jak ucieknie. Potem pojawia się w ostatniej arenie przed wyjściem z wodospadu. Gdy idziesz przez arenę, po przejściu połowy, postać się zatrzymuje, a ze sufitu zeskakuje Veerbo. Protagonista się odwraca i stawia kilka kroków do tyłu, po czym potwór biegnie na niego i powala gracza. Gdyby Undertale nie było pikselową gierką, wyglądałoby to tak, jak na ilustracji. (Akurat na ilustracji gracz jest uzbrojony w nóż) center|300px Letimotif Neutralna ścieżka Rozmowa/tło *Brak (nie zmienia się) Ludobójcza ścieżka Rozmowa/wstęp *Vampire Knight - Level E Walka *Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Zinnia Music Pacyfistyczna ścieżka Labolatorium (korytarz) *Elevator Music - Vanoss Gaming Background Music Labolatorium (pokój Echo Kwiatów) *Neon Genesis Evangelion OST - Do You Love Me ? Alternatywne uniwersum w snach Ourisanderioth'a Wszystko zaczęło się po tym, gdy po raz pierwszy przeprowadził badania nad Echo Kwiatem. Zaczął miewać problemy z zasypianiem, a gdy już zasypiał, miał dziwne sny, a po nich budził się i przez chwilę czuł się, jak by miał gorączkę. Każdy jego sen był tak realistyczny i dopracowany, że zaczął on się zastanawiać, czy ta kraina nie istnieje przypadkiem na prawdę. Ourisanderioth nie był świadomy tego, że to wszystko wina faktu, że to wszystko wina faktu, że za bardzo "ingerował" w tajemnice podziemi, gdyż na jednym z kwiatów, na których przeprowadzał badania znajdowała się wiadomość jednego z upadłych ludzi z innej ścieżki (ludobójczej), a znalazł się w wyniku błędu gry, a jego sny to tak na prawdę wspomnienia tego człowieka. W tych snach znajdował się on w Snowdin, jednak każdy potwór miał czarną twarz, gdyż ten człowiek miał problemy z zapamiętywaniem twarzy. Jest to często wykorzystywany przeze mnie wątek... Ręce miał w pyle. Dla nas to nic strasznego, jednak dla potwora był to koszmar, gdyż zabite potwory zmieniają się właśnie w pył. Każdy sen miał taki sam przebieg wydarzeń: On szedł do miasta, gdzie słychać było dzwony. Gdy do niego wchodził, potwory były podczas ewakuacji. Niektóre patrzały na niego, i wtedy zamiast ich twarzy był tylko czarny cień. Po wyjściu z podziemi miał jeden sen "finałowy", w którym zostawał zabity przez jedynego potwora z twarzą: Undyne. Po tym śnie wszystko wróciło do normy, i miał normalne sny. Nikt poza nim nie wie o tym, co się działo w jego snach, jaka była ich przyczyna, efekty... Nikt nawet nie wiedział, że istniały. Nie powiedział o nich nikomu. W walce BUDOWIE 'Pacyfistyczna ścieżka' Pojawia się z: *Brak. sam Ataki thumb|Mała, zadowolona Amblypyga skacząca na DUSZĘ gracza. (Jak zobaczysz przybliżony obrazek to widać zadowolone oczy zwierzęcia) *Podobny w efekcie do specjalnego ataku Papyrus'a, czyli nie za bardzo silny. W rogu pojawia się mały pajęczak. Kiedy Ourisanderioth daje mu sygnał, aby atakował, ten skacze w stronę gracza i odbiera mu 1 HP. Tak kończy się walka. Prawdopodobnie jest to ten sam pajęczak, który gryzie nas w ataku podczas walki w Ludobójczej ścieżce. Jak możemy się dowiedzieć, stworzonko nazywa się Tighernach Mac Fhearraigh. Prawdopodobnie pajęczak nawet nie wysłuchał polecenia swojego właściciela, i zadał tak mało obrażeń bo się chciał pobawić z DUSZĄ.Biedne tępoodwłokowiątko... Ono tylko się chciało pobawić... :-( Strategia *Nie trzeba nic robić, aby wygrać czy też przetrwać walkę. Cytaty *Moje zwierzątko to dzika bestia, lepiej uważaj! Potyczka *Właśnie tak, Tighernach Mac Fhearraigh! POKAŻ, CO POTRAFISZ, MÓJ HOWAŃCU! wybierzesz *...Nie tego się spodziewałem. "morderczym" ataku zwierzątka *Ech heh heh... Chyba musimy jeszcze poćwiczyć zwinność... i siłę... i wszystko inne? walki Opisy *Ourisanderioth Veerboser woła swoje zwierzątko! Potyczka *Ourisanderioth Veerboser. Jeden z naukowców. Posiada swoją małą, kochaną, Amblypygę domową. Sprawdź *Przygotowujesz się na atak bestii... się *Machasz rękami, bo możesz. Ourisanderioth wygląda na lekko zdezorientowanego. rękami Ciekawostka z walki *Ourisanderioth nie może cię zabić w tej walce. *Ty również nie możesz go zabić, bo każda próba uderzenia go zostanie wzięta za "fałszywy cios" jak podczas sztucznej walki z Undyne, i odejmują mu po 4 punkty HP, co jest za mało, by do końca walki dotrzeć do zera. 'Ludobójcza' Pojawia się z: *Brak. sam Ataki: *U góry pojawiają się szczękoczułki amblypygi. Rozchylają się delikatnie, zaczynają migać przez chwilę na pomarańczowo bądź niebiesko. Trzeba wiedzieć, jak zareagować, inaczej gdy szczękoczułki się zamkną, zostaniesz ugryziony i zostaną ci odebrane punkty HP. (Atak się powtarza w trakcie walki.) *Na dole pola walki pojawia się otwarta książka. Zamyka się albo w lewą stronę, albo prawą, po czym odsuwa się niżej i uderza połowę pola. Gracz musi być na tej połowie bez książki aby uniknąć obrażeń. (Atak się powtarza w trakcie walki.) *Na dole pojawia się ponownie książka, też otwarta. Przesuwa się w kilka razy w lewo lub prawo. Gdy się zatrzymuje, pojawiają się wykrzykniki na "zagrożonym" polu. DUSZA musi szybko zejść z tego pola. (Atak się powtarza w trakcie walki.) *Veerbo włącza zagadkę. Musisz przejść przez łatwy labirynt i dotrzeć do bezpiecznego miejsca, które jest zaznaczone na szaro, bo jeżeli nie zrobisz tego w wyznaczonym czasie, w labiryncie pojawią się kolce i zabiorą ci punkty HP. *Następny atak następuje po tym wyżej opisanym. Jest taki sam, jednak trudniejszy. *Pojawiają się dwie filiżanki. Jedna u góry, z lewej, druga na dole, z prawej. Obie się wylewają. W jednej znajdowała się niebieska ciecz(woda), w drugiej pomarańczowa(sok owocowy). Trzeba się "dostosować" do koloru na której rozlanej cieczy się jest. Cytaty *Myślę... Opisy *Ourisanderioth jest wściekły. Ledwo udaje ci się uwolnić z mocnego uścisku jego stopy. [Potyczka] *Ourisanderioth "Verboser" Veerbo. Raczej nie rozdepczesz go jak zwykłego pająka... Teraz, to on chce rozdeptać ciebie. Sprawdź *Myślę... UnderWeb Jest całkiem znany w "Podziemnej Sieci", a na Monsterbook (Facebook) ma ponad 100 znajomych, w tym Papyrusa, którego dodał "aby mieć jak najwięcej". Prawdopodobnie Papyrus zrobił podobnie. Jego zdjęcia mają bardzo dużo łapek w górę. Bardzo chciałby dodać Mettatona, który ma najwięcej znajomych znajomych na Monsterbook'u, ale no Verbuś się wstydzi.;) Popularność przyniósł mu jego blog, w którym tłumaczy trudne fakty z nauki podziemi, badania dziwnych faktów podziemi oraz jego domysły na temat świecie poza barierą. Jego nick to właśnie "Verboser". Typowy wpis z bloga Ourisanderioth'a (UWAGA: wytłumaczenie działania Echo Kwiatów nie było wspomniane w grze więc jest fanowskie! A przynajmniej autorka go nie pamięta. Jak znasz działanie kwiatów w CANONIE GRY, proszę powiedzieć, a zmienię.) "Dużo potworów zastanawia się, jak działają Echo Kwiaty. Tak jak ja. Na początku wytłumaczę tym, co nigdy nie byli w okolicach wodospadu, potem przejdę do najnowszych faktów, które mogą zostać ujawnione. '' ''Echo Kwiaty to bio-luminescencyjna flora występująca na terenie Wodospadu niedaleko Snowdin. Powtarzają one ostatnią rzecz, którą usłyszą, stąd ich nazwa. Nawet teraz teraz ich działanie jest nieznane, jednak wiadomo, że znajdują się one TYLKO w podziemiach, i pojawiły się tam niedługo po potworach, jak mówią najstarsze księgi. Kwiaty te jednak różnią się od innych. Nie można ich wynieść z terenu wodospadu poprzez zerwanie, gdyż gdy znajdą się zbyt długo poza wodą danego wodospadu, obracają się w pył niczym potwór. Co ciekawe, nie jest tak z każdym. Udało mi się odkryć, że Echo Kwiaty obracają się w pył gdy zawierają wiadomość. Jak na razie tylko jeden Echo Kwiat z wiadomością nie obrócił się w pył. Wiadomość, którą zawiera, pozostaje niestety tajemnicą. Nie usechł on ani nie obrócił się w pył. Po prostu leży pod kloszem, jak by dalej był w wodospadzie. Jak na razie nie mogę za wiele zrobić, gdy cokolwiek stanie się z kwiatem, będę kontynuować badania. To tyle. Przepraszam, że post taki krótki i dziękuję za ponad 67 komentarzy pod ostatnim. :)" Relacje BUDOWIE. Problemy z pamięcią Pamięć Pajęczak ma spore problemy z pamięcią, przez co nosi ciągle przy sobie zeszyt wielkości książki, w której wszystko zapisuje. Jest to jedyny powód dla którego jest takim dobrym naukowcem: każdy fakt, który trzeba zapamiętać, zapisuje tam. O dziwo, za czasów szkoły nie miał tego problemu. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jest bazowany na innej postaci autorki o imieniu Amy. *Jest to najsilniejsza postać autorki, i zastanawiała się, czy go nie usunąć, bo stał się trochę Gary-Stu i za bardzo przypomina Muffet. Jednak za bardzo się do niego przywiązała. *Nawet jego autorka czasami pisze błędy w jego imieniu, jak np. stara się je napisać szybko. Przypisy Kategoria:Artykuł Kategoria:Postacie